1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to missile control systems and more specifically to a frequency synthesizer for a ground launched air-to-air missile data link system.
2. Discussion
One of the purposes of a missile control system is to relay updated target or guidance information to a missile in flight. To accomplish this purpose the missile control system normally employs a transmitter. In the documents incorporated by reference, the transmitter is part of a data link system.
Missile control systems also require flexibility to accomplish their missions and to enhance survivability. One way to achieve this flexibility is to enable the missile control system to communicate with the missile using different frequencies. Although frequency synthesizers are generally well documented, a frequency synthesizer in combination with a radio frequency (RF) transmitter has never been employed to control a ground launched air-to-air missile.